The Lady With A Spear
by Ishuldar
Summary: Yoh Was SItting On Momument Hill With Manta After Asking Anna If She Would Come She Said No So Only Manta And Him Were On The Hill Until A Shadow Appeared Over The Moon And A Lady Appeared Before Them
1. The Moon Is Bright

Ishuldar : My First Ever Fic

Disclaimer : I Hate Laptopmon

Laptopmon : Disclaimer, Lets Get It Over With, Die You Punk

Disclaimer : Ishuldar And Laptopmon Does Not Own Shaman King Or Any Other Anime, I Would Also Like A Box Of Ice-Cre... AHHH... Malfuncti... Malfun... Malfunc... MALFUNCTION!

Laptopmon : O.k O.k I Get Your Point!

Shaman King

Anna Was Walking Along The Street Until She Bumped Into Someone

"Sorry" she mumbled, then she looked up to see Yoh

"Hi Anna" spoke Yoh Cheerfully

"What are you doing here Yoh?"

"Nothing, just looking for fun, do you want to come to monument hill with me?"

"I'm sorry but i can't" suddenly speaking more loudly

"Why?, oh please! please!"

"You've got Amidamaru for company there"

"Well it's your choice, I'll invite Manta if you don't come"

"Invite him then" (Walks off)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monument Hill, 20:35 ( Twenty-Five To Nine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking The Silence Yoh Asked Manta Something

"Aren't the stars just beautiful?" commented Yoh

"Yeah, they are today" Manta replied with wonder in his voice

"Hey, whats that!!!" Yoh pointed at the moon

A black shadow in form of someone with long hair and a scythe

"Who is that?" asked Manta

"I asked you first" said Yoh seriously

"It might be a shaman" answered Amidamaru

"That answered our question partly" both Yoh and Manta said at the same time, then suddenly the ground shook and a woman with a spear appeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishuldar : Sorry It Was Too Short, I Get The Next Chapter Up As Soon As Possible, And I Ran Out Of Ideas So Decided To Leave It There With A Cliffhanger

Laptopmon : It Was Crap

Disclaimer : Please R&R (Read And Review


	2. Who Is She?

Ishuldar: Thank You Anna Itako For Reviewing, For Your Answer, There Will Be No Yaoi, I Do Not Like Those Kinsd Of Stuff

Disclaimer : Ishuldar Does Not Own Shaman King, Where Laptopmon?

Laptopmon : Here! I Know The Story Has A Crap Title Do You?

Disclaimer : Yes It Does!

Ishuldar : Dont Know, Anyway Onto The Fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaman King

Chapter 2 : Who Is She?

"That answered our question partly" Said Yoh and Manta at the same time when suddenly a woman with a spear appeared

"Ahhh attack of the killer jun!" Screamed Manta

"I never knew she could evapourate from thin air!" Shouted Yoh

"I thought that too" Said Manta sarcasticly ( Sorry From My Bad Spellings)

"Hmm that is no jun, it's a shaman" Said Amidamaru calmly

"My name is... Daiyacha (Dai - Ya - Cha) Sillacia (Sil - A - Cia) and i'm here for a battle" The woman with a spear told Yoh, she had blonde hair, a skinny body, but a menacing look on her face,"I will kill you, for the honour of the Heowarti Sillacia (He - O - War - Ti) , my great-great-great-great-great grandfather, he was one of the elite gaurds Amidamaru killed, and you shall pay in his presence!" Suddenly a man about the age of 30 appeared, "My darling, you summoned me?"

"Yes, great-great-great-great-great grandfather, I shall kill Amidamaru in your honour, Beomaeruri (Bio - Mae (May) - Ru - Ri) come!" Called Daiyacha strenly"

"Amidamaru, lets do it!" Yoh called for his sprit

"Beomaeruri, SPRIT FORM, UNITY!"

"Amidamaru, sprit form, unity!"

Manta reliased a shaman battle was about to start, then he noticed that the womans voice was much more meaner when she was talking to her sprit then yoh was talking to his, "Huh?" Questioned Manta when he saw Anna standing on a cliff...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishuldar : It Was Too Short Right? Don't Worry The Next Will Be Longer And The Next Chapter Will Start The Romance Off!

Disclaimer : Really?

Ishuldar : Yep

Laptopmon : Really?

Ishuldar : Yep

Disclaimer And Laptopmon : Really?

Ishuldar : YEP... YEP... YEP...

Laptopmon : Don't Get Rude

Disclaimer : Giggling Watch Your Manners ... HaHaHa!

Ishuldar : Tuen Into Next Times Fight, Who Hoo


	3. Expressing My Love

Ishuldar : Thank You Reviewers, Wheres Disclaimer?

? : Mmmm

Ishuldar : Huh?, Oh Well I Guess I'll Do The Disclaimer, Is That Alrigh...

? : Hmmm

? : Hmmm

? : Whatcha Looking At?

? : You!

Ishuldar : I Do Not Own Shaman King And Any Other Animes Or Mang...

? : Lovely, Chicken

? : You Mean Kentucy Fried Chi...

Ishuldar : YOU TWO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaman King

Chapter 3 : Expressing My Love

"Hahaha, now prepare, FINAL JUDGEMENT STRIKE" (If Attack Does Exist, I Did Not Know) as Daiyacha unleashed a full force of blows in a similar way to Ren's but longer

"Step to the left and strike with a upwards blow" Amidamaru whispered to Yoh

"Okay! take this" Yoh did as Amidamaru said, but the upwards blow was blocked by her spear, and then Yoh was knocked back with the wooden end of the spear " Ow, that hurt"

"That was my plan, to make you feel unmeasureable pain!"

"Well it did hurt, but that was measureable"

"Shut your loud mouth up, your irritating me, and if that didn't hurt that much, meet the sharp end of the weapon!" and with that, she lunged forward, the sword part first

"Dodge and knockback, when her defenses are lowered lets go for a stomach bash" Instruced Amidamaru, Yoh did it and she fell over when the knockback hit her, then when she got up a fast blow to her stomach connected and she fell to the floor, then disappearing a puff of smoke

"Huh, where'd she go?" Asked a confused Yoh

"I don't know but i suggest we get back... before Anna kills us" Suggested Manta thinking lets go quick, she's up there

"Your already gonna be killed, your late and that battle took you long, you shouldn't have had a problem dealing with her" Came a voice on top of the nearby cliff

"Anna" Shouted Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru in unison

-Back In The Asakura Household-

"1001...1002...1003...1004..." Said a weak Yoh doing sit-ups

"Scrub a dub dub, scrub a dub dub" Sang a tired Manta, washing dishes and then washing them a second and third time each

"Whaaaaaaaaaa" Cried Amidamaru with tears forming down his eyes and his waist having a ring of beads held by Anna

"Whew" Sighed a tired Ryo finally escaping a mad Anna by accidently calling her a bossy mean girl, when he was reading an E-Mail

While Anna was peacefully sitting on her bed

After 1 hour Yoh walked in "Did you finish all 3000 sit-ups" Questioned Anna, "And get a shower, your all sweating"

"Hai" Replied Yoh, tiredness in his voice, when he walked out and headed towards the bathroom, he saw Manta and Ryo on their beds sleeping, Yoh took a quick shower and walked into Anna's room, "Go to your room, I'm going to sleep" Ordered Anna

"Hmmm, I h... have s... s... something to t...tell you, it's that I... I..." Stuttered Yoh

"Spit it out"

"I... I'll tell y... y... you t... tomorrow" and then Yoh left the room

-Later that night-

Anna spys on Yoh sleeping and hears a few word " Anna, I don't know how to say this, but I love you, I really do, please say that you do..." silence... "Yay yay YAY!!!" silence...

Anna goes to her room and thinks about what Yoh said, A tear trickles down her cheek...

-Morning-

"Hey Yoh, wake up, Horo Horo, Tamao, Pirika and Ren are meeting us at a party, Ryo said he couldn't come, and Jun is on holiday, I don't know where though, will you ask Anna Yoh... Yoh wake up!" Shouted Manta rather quickly

"Huh, what, where, who, oh, it's only you Manta, you scared me" blurted Yoh

"What do you mean by only you, oh never mind, Horo Horo, Tamao, Pirika and Ren are inviting us to a karaoke party, Ryo couldn't come because he is busy, and Jun went on holiday, I don't know where and now i want you to ask Anna if she wants to come" Rephased Manta

"COOL, I could use a break!" Shouted Yoh Happily, "Wait, I have to ask Anna, why don't you?"

"She's your fiancee"

"Grrr, alright"

-Anna's room-

Knock Knock

"Who is it!" Said Anna quickly ans sternly

"It's me, Yoh"

"I know perfectly who you are"

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Is somthing wrong?"

"Nothing" Said Anna half crying

"Okay, I know there something wrong" And Yoh went Barging In

'WHAM'

"I told you not to come in" Advised Anna "You wouldn't listen"

"But, ouch, theres, ouch, something, ouch, wrong, ouch, with, ouch, you, ouch, right? ouch"

"What did you come in here in the first place?"

"Ouch, to see if, ouch, you can come to the party, ouch, that Horo Horo's, ouch, Party"

"No"

"Oh Please Pleaseee" Putting up his puppy eyes he started convincing Anna of all the fun things that can happen

"Oh, alright"

"Yay"

"Hmmm, get out"

"Huh? why?"

'WHAM'

"So I can change my clothes and have a bath" and then Anna rushed past him picking up her normal clothes

-Yoko Ni Ogu Wa Chi Karaoke (Whatever That Says?) Room 16-

"Anna, could I have a word with you" Asked Yoh

"Where you two going?" Asked an anxious Horo Horo

"Outside" Replied Yoh

"Alright" Said Anna Calmly

-Outside Karaoke Place-

"Anna, I have been keeping this inside me for too long, I'll Have to say it" Yoh said with a serious face, Anna was surprised, she never knew Yoh was serious out of a battle

"What is it" Anna asked returing to her normal self

"I... I... love you" He stated seriously " And I want you to know that I wi..." Before he could finish, Anna pushed her lips into his, it felt loving, happy, warm and it felt as they wanted it to last forever, until they finally broke apart when the lust for air got to them

"Hu Hu"Panted Yoh and Anna, they were like that until they heard loud clapping, Manta and gang all saw what happened and now Yoh And Anna were blushing madly, the gang stopped clapping and stared open-mouthed, they had never seen Anna Blush

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishuldar : Finished

Disclaimer : Sorry, Sorry, Sorry -Wrapped In Bandages-

Laptopmon : Me Too, Me Too, Me Too -Also Wrapped In Bandages -

Ishuldar : You Two Should Learn To Share Your KFC Ana Anyway, My Next Chapter Is Only The Spear Lady And Another Lady, Then Yoh x Anna, Please R&R


	4. Mystery To Be Solved

Ishuldar : Sorry For Not Updating, If You Read The Reviews I Wrote That I Would Be On Holiday, Well I'm Back To Write Some More Shaman King !!!

Laptopmon : Ha Ha Ha, Your A Bit Late...

Ishuldar : I Said August Though

Laptopmon : Oh Well... Disclaimer?

Disclaimer : ... Oh, Shaman King Does Not Belong To Ishuldar, And His Gang, That Includes Me... WHA WHA...

Ishuldar : Oh Shut Up, Alright On With The Fic

-----------------------------------------Shaman King--------------------------------------

----------------------------Chapter 4a - A Mystery Unsolved -------------------------

_I'm Sorry Master, I Failed You..._

_Don't Let Me Lose My Faith In You Again_

_Hai !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Asakura Household Garden-

"I'm Very Tried" Panted A Bending Over Yoh

"Well You And The Rest That Are Boys, Saw Me Kissing You, I Have To Punish You"

"But Anna I..."

"6000 More Miles NOW!"

"But Thats Impossible"

"Yea Right, I Can Do That Easily" Boasted A Showing Off Horo-Horo

"Go On Then! If You Dare" Said Yoh In A Daring Way

Horo-Horo Sweatdropped "Uh Ladies First?"

"I'm No Lady!" Shouted Yoh

"What Gentleman Are You" Asked A Calm Anna

"Alright I Will Run, How Many Miles Again?" Said Horo-Horo

Yoh Dropped Anime Style

"6000, No Make That 12000 Horo-Horo" Said Anna

"12000, 12000!, 12000!!, 12000!!! You Must Be JOKING" Screamed A Very Unhappy Horo-Horo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile In The House-

"How Kawaii" Said Taomao In A Cute Voice

"Look, He Really Is Cute" Said A Happy Pirika

"Wow He Is Very Light Too" Comfirmed Taomao

"Hehe" Giggled Pirika

"Where Did You Get Him?" Asked Taomao

"In The Toy Shop" Replied Pirika

"Which One?" Asked Taomao

"You Know, The New One, Just 14 Blocks Away, It's Called Yuri-Gumo's Cute Toys" Said Pirika

"Lets Go There, It's Near Just 14 Blocks" Stated Taomao

"Alright, Lets Go" Said Pirika

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asakura Household Gardens-

"OUCH" Screamed Yoh

"NEVER EVER TRY TO DISOBEY MY ORDERS!!!"

"Wow, Your Very Fustrated, He Just Disobeyed Once... OUCH!

"Never Ever Question Me, Or You'll Have To Face This" And Anna Put Up Her Fist Clenched Tight

"Eeek, Alright, Alright I'm Very Very Sorry" Said I Squeaky Horo-Horo

"Hmmph" Said Anna

"Eeek, I...I... Real... Reall... Really Hav... Have To.. To Go No... Now" Stuttered Horo-Horo

"Before You Leave Do 1000 Miles Now" Bossed Anna " And Yoh, 11495 Miles Left To Go"

"what" Shouted Yoh Weakly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri-Gumo's Cute Toy Shop-

"Hello, Is Anybody Here?" Asked Taomao

"Ah, Yes Customers", Dejoumi, Get Out Here You Lazy Bum, We Got Customers!"

"Hmmm" Thought Taomao

"Sorry To Keep You Waiting, I Am Yuri-Gumo, Please Be Welcome, Your Our Second Customer In A Month"

"Second? Doesn't Many People Come Here?" Asked Pirika

"Ah, It's You, You Were My First Customer, Your Back With A Friend?" Asked The Shopkeeper

"Yes, I'm Looking For Another Cute Toy, For My Friend, This Monkey Is Really Cute, I Don't Need Another" Said Pirika " And By The Way, Why Doesn't Any Come Here?"

"Dejoumi, Get The Cutest Toy You Can Find, And My Fellow Customers, It Allk Started When This Shop Opened A Month Ago..."

Flash Back

"Dejoumi, We Finally Have Enough Money To Open A Shop! Aren't You Happy?, Dejoumi?, Dejoumi?"

"I'm Here... Mister... Yuri-Gumo" He Speaked That Line Very Slowly

"What Wrong With You, Dejoumi?"

And At That Time I Saw It... The Monster, It Looked Like Something Made Out Of Fire, And It Was Feeding On Something, Ever Since Then, Every Night Around This Place There Are Terrifying Howls, And People Say They Come From Here, Inside This Atic, Then They Warned Anybody Who Went Near This Shop, To Keep Away,"

End Flashback

"Mister Yuri-Gumo, I Found A Really Cute Koala Stuff Animal" Said A Man Who Came In From The Curtains Behind The Counter

"Ah Dejoumi, Give Me The Toy, And Go Back To Rest"

"Why Does He Have To Rest Too Much?" Asked Taomao "And How Much"

"Since Your My Only Customers, Then It's Free Like That Monkey Was, And Ever Since The Incident With The Fire Spirit Thing, He Has Grown So Weak If He Doesnt Lie Down And Rest Often, He Will Faint"

"Thats Very Sad, I Know, We Will Help Solve Your Problem!" Suggested Pirika

"Thats Very Nice Of You, But You Two Are Girls, If You Get Hurt..."

"Don't Worry, We Have A lot Of Friends And Allies, Just 14 Blocks Away"

"Wh... What... 14 Blocks Away? Which Direction, East Or North?"

"East"

"Your Friends Of The Rich Family And Live In The Asakura Household?, Oh My, It's An Honour To Meet Friends Of Such A Powerful Family"

"Don't Worry, We Will Be Back And Solve Your Mystery!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishuldar : There Are Three Parts To This Chapter, All Are Very Long

Laptopmon : Tune In To The Next Episode Of Shaman King

Ishuldar : Hope This Was Long, Cause I Don't Write Long Stories Usually

Disclaimer : Ta-ra And Wish You Luck


End file.
